


History with Hipsters

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hipsters, Alternate Universe - Human, Hipsters, I'm adding more people and stuff later haha, M/M, Wow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Karkat gets paired with his least favorite hipster for a History project.</p><p>((Tumblr told me to write JohnKat and it turned into an entire AU. I blame hipsters.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	History with Hipsters

Your name is Karkat Vantas and today, you have found yourself repeatedly questioning why you ever got out of bed this morning.

So maybe today isn’t your best day ever. You are positive that you flunked your test in Math earlier that day, and your presentation in English hadn’t gone over well, to be completely honest. But what can you say? Today just isn’t turning out to be your day.

As a result of this, your hopes for having a smooth 6th period aren’t very high. Mostly contributing is the fact that none of your friends share the torture of History as their last hour with you; but there is something else. You feel extremely uneasy as you enter the bustling classroom and sling your bag on to the floor beside your desk before you sit down in a huff. Something feels seriously off, and it sets you on edge. You are especially alert as you rummage around in your bag for your History textbook and notes. Slamming your book onto your desk, you idly glance at the board and proceed to nearly give yourself a whiplash from doing a double-take to look back at it.

“ **Partner projects start today! (I pick your partner)** ” is boldly written across the board in your History teacher’s cheerful handwriting.

 _Fuck._ The prospect of partner groups has completely slipped your mind. You shake your head and take another defiant look at the red text, praying that you are imagining the words scrawled there. This is not happening. It’s not. You refuse to accept it.

A hand on your shoulder snaps you out of your momentary denial. You even didn’t have to turn around to tell who it was.

“Fuck off, Harley.” you shoot at the inevitably green-clad hipster that has a tendency to bug you before class starts. She isn’t so bad all the time, but she was one of the last people you would want to make contact with as of right now.

“In a bad mood, are we?” Jade Harley has the nerve to question. She lets out a girlish giggle, and you are positive that you can feel bile rising in your throat.

“I’m _never_ in a good mood during school, asshole. Specifically sixth hour,” you retort, allowing an acidic bite to creep into your tone.

“I know,” There is that annoying giggle again. “I’m just fucking with you!”

“Oh good, I thought you’d finally lost your spunk or something.” You sigh and roll your eyes. “Remind me why you talk to me, again?” you ask, your voice heavy with a coat of dull disinterest.

“Even though you can be a real assdoughnut sometimes; you’re not that bad of a guy!” Jade swings her arm back and punches your shoulder, but you will your body not to flinch as her knuckles connect with your arm.

“I don’t even want to know where you got ‘assdoughnut’ from.” you scoff as the bell tolls out and Harley retreats to her seat.

Your teacher, Mrs.Wilson, wastes no time in launching into an explanation of the project your class is going to start. She tells the class all about the amazing World War II project that each person and their partner will put together, and you groan inwardly and sink lower into your chair. You don’t have the slightest idea as to what subject pertaining to World War II you can do yours on. Then again, that isn’t even your main concern for this project.

Mrs.Wilson reads off the list of groups as your stomach twists and turns in anxiety. You cross your fingers in your lap and mouth a mantra of _“please don’t put me with a hipster please don’t put me with a hipster please don’t put me with a hipster”_ , pleading to every last god and religious figure you can think of. It’s never worked before, but there’s always a first, right?

Or maybe there isn’t.

“Karkat Vantas-” your teacher starts, pointing a knobby finger in your direction before glancing back at her clipboard “-you’re with John Egbert.” she finishes, now aiming her finger at the kid who sits a few rows behind you. Your heart drops to your shoes. No. This isn’t a thing that is happening at this moment. No, no, HELL no. You are not paired with the infamous second in command of the hipster group that inhabits your school. Nope. No way.

Oh, who are you kidding?

Your eyes widen as you hesitantly swivel your head around to meet a blue-eyed gaze that is framed by gaudy hipster glasses. John is grinning brightly at you, and you feel sick to your very core. How can someone smile so widely without the gesture tearing their face in two? You could only wonder this as you execute a glare in his direction, lips curling back in a snarl. He looks hurt for a moment before he regains his composure and returns to flashing that ungodly buck-toothed smile at you. Your eyes narrow in disbelief as you break the stare, resuming a focus on your desk.

You ignore the rest of your teachers speech, finding a sudden interest in the nasty words that are scribbled into the inside of your textbook. Refusing to think about the project you’re going to have to start with that annoying hipster kid, you give yourself some peace of mind before someone is at your desk and the volume is picking up throughout the classroom.

“Hey Karkat!” the last person you want to see proclaims with an aggravating cheerfulness on the border of his tone.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tentatively rating this T since I probably will never get the guts to write smut ahaha.
> 
> But more chapters are to come!!
> 
> Feedback is cool...you know, if you're into that sort of thing.


End file.
